Silverite Mine
} |name = Silverite Mine |icon = Ico Cave.png |image = Silverite Mine.png |px = 270px |terrain = Underground |location = Wending Wood |enemies = Darkspawn, Dragons, Ghouls |exits = Wending Wood |characters = The Architect Utha Seranni Armaas Keenan |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} The Silverite Mine is found in the Wending Wood. It is the home of the Architect. It can be accessed after talking to Velanna near the Dalish tents, however, once the Warden-Commander has completed the area, it is not possible to return to the Silverite Mine. Involvement }} Quests Main quest: Side quests: Characters * The Architect * Seranni * Utha * Armaas * Keenan Enemies * Dragon thrall, (Dragon, Boss) * Drake, (Dragon, Lieutenant) * Dragonling, (Dragon, Critter) * Genlock (Darkspawn, Critter) * Hurlock (Darkspawn, Critter and Normal) * Hurlock alpha, (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Hurlock emissary, (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Darkspawn Necromancer, (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Animated Dead (Demon, Normal) * Experimental subject (Darkspawn, Normal) - the Architect will confiscate your party's equipped gear and put them on the Experimental Subjects (see Notes section below for possible bugs). * Hurlock Dragon-Tamer (Darkspawn, Boss) * Genlock alpha, (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) Notable items 12 - inside an unlocked which is found at the Architect's Lab gas pit 4 - secret room - secret room - inside an unlocked which can be found at the Architect's Lab gas pit - inside an unlocked which can be found at the Architect's Lab gas pit - found in a locked in the Architect's room which unlocks only with the Architect's Key - looted from the - Looted from the - found in a locked in the Architect's room which unlocks only with the Architect's Key - looted from the - looted from the - found in a in the Architect's room - Architect's Lab - secret room - Architect's Lab - secret room , from Seranni - found in the dragonling breeding room , source: , source: - found in a corner in the opposite direction of the dragonling breeding room - found in the room before the Darkspawn Necromancer encounter Notable for companions: , source: - Architect's Lab , source: Special objects * Puzzle at the Architect's Lab. Solved by extinguishing all fires. * Ballista. Used to topple the statue on the darkspawn. Velanna, Anders, Sigrun and Nathaniel will advice to use it, while Oghren will make a comment about it as a weapon for cowards and elderly women. * Secret room. Located just after the room with the ballista-toppled statue, on the right as you head south through the double doors. * Chest (Personal Effects). Found beside Armaas. The Architect will confiscate your unequipped items and put them in this chest. Codex entries Bugs * There is a bug where equipment, armor and/or weapons the Warden-Commander was wearing are unrecoverable after waking up in the Holding Cells. You will know the bug has occurred if the main character is naked instead of clothed like the others and only three Experimental Subjects spawn. It is advisable to save before entering the mines in case this does happen, as the only way to fix it is to reload the save and try again, or take off all equipment before entering. If you do that, you can then retrieve your gear from the chest beside Armaas. In some cases you will retain all items in your inventory, and only lose equipped items. Taking all items off each character has caused all inventory items to be lost in some cases. This bug has not been fixed on the PC version and still persists with the latest update 1.05. There is an unofficial preventive fix for this issue. ** The bug seems tied to specific pieces of equipment or combinations, perhaps those imported from other campaigns. Removing even one piece sometimes fixes the issue. *** You can also just manually add your items using the console. *** The bug may occur when you have a secondary weapon equipped. Try emptying your secondary weapon slot if the bug persists. * It is possible to enter the Silverite Mine before talking to Velanna. If you are standing close enough, the cursor can select two doors. One is titled "Door" and cannot be picked but another is labeled "Silverite Mine" and can be picked easily and entered, bypassing the other. You will still be imprisoned by the Architect if you explore inside, however, it is not recommended to evade Velanna for this quest due to possible unintended consequences. If you enter without Velanna, it will appear as if the plot is carrying on normally. However, once you exit the mine and recruit Velanna, she will ask that the party go into the mines to find the darkspawn. Upon reentering the mine, you will not be captured by the Architect, nor will you be able to enter the main mine. It's possible to continue through the game normally by proceeding with the next quest, however, it is highly advisable to recruit Velanna before entering the mine. * If you recruit Velanna (she will be locked in your party) but instead of going directly to the Silverite Mine, you go the Vigil's Keep to sell a few items, you will be able to choose not to take Velanna with you to the mine. When you go back to the Silverite Mine and finish that quest (with 3 other different party members), after seeing The Architect, Velanna will appear in your party as a 5th party member. You will not be able to directly control her or her powers, but you still have access to Velanna's tactics menu. Probably, if you go to some place where you can choose your party members, this bug will disappear. * If the experimental subject does not see you when your party begins battle with the darkspawn surrounding it, as by beginning with large area of attack spells, it may not become hostile, making it impossible to kill and so retrieve your equipment. Running headlong into battle so it sees you early in the fight seems to avoid the problem. Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening locations Category:Dungeons